catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
ThunderClan Camp
You have entered the ThunderClan camp. This is a place for ThunderClan members to chat. Be sure to leave your signiture after each message by posting four tildes (~) or clicking the signiture button. You can also just type your warrior/apprentice/kit ect. name. Chat Shadefrost padded in, some prey dangling from his jaws. He set it on the fresh-kill pile. Mousetalon padded in warily, her eyes on the ground. Darkdapple looked up in surprise. "Mousetalon!?" Brookpaw meowed. Blackberry looked up from sunning her self. Wavekit and Skykit were running over her. Wavekit looked at Mousetalon. "WindClan!" She wailed. Berrystep looked at Mousetail, green eyes calm. "Why are you here?" he asked. Flamekit squealed. Wavekit pounced on Flamekit. "I want to join ThunderClan," Mousetalon announced, "I have no one in WindClan." Firefang snarled as he limped slowly up to her. "Why should we let you join, when we have a large enought clan to feed without one more mouth? We have enought cats, and our kits need food." He blinked his eyes as he turned to ThunderClan. "Do you agree to having another she-cat join the ranks of this over-flowing clan?" Mousetalon took a deep breath. "Do you want my kits or not?" Firefang narrowed his eyes. "Did you just hear what I said or not? We are already to full, we have enought kits." He glanced at the X scar on his chest. "Do you really agree to this, ThunderClan?" Fawndapple, the medicine cat, was quietly watching it all. She looked over, and said something to Cloudheart, Ravenflight, and Ashblaze. Mousetalon closed her eyes quietly, her eyes clouding. Fawndapple shook her head as Ashblaze. "No, we don't need the cats. Nothing will change my mind, NOTHING." Mousetalon dipped her head and started to pad out of the camp. "NO!" yelled Flamekit. "We might need her! I understand that we have loads of cats, and there are lesser cats in other Clans, but they are stronger in any ways. Let her stay, please. Other cats sleep all fday, it's like only a couple of the cats do work." Berrystep meowed. Mousetalon turned around and sat down, waiting to hear what the others would say. "I don't think it will hurt that much if she stays. She can hunt in the undergrowth too, if she adapts," said Darkfur, then said something else under his breath. "It wouldn't be a bad idea to take in a queen. It will help ThunderClan be stronger with good healthy kits." Burnpelt pointed out. "We don't need more kits," Firefang retorted, shifting his shoulder, his face contorted in pain. "Although, I see where you are all coming from. But I'm still against it." "Okay, I see where you are coming from. We will let Batstar choose if Mousetalon can stay." Burnpelt said. Copperfall nodded. Lightningstrike folows Mousetalon. "WAIT!" He calls. As he runs out of camp his fluffy fur blows in the wind. Mousetalon turned around, and her eyes grew nervous. Lightningstrike padded up to her. "Please stay," He murmured. His soft fur blew as the wind pushed against his pelt. His eyes grew soft and he smiled. "Please," Mousetalon blinked. "Lightningsrike . . . the kits . . . they- they" she stammered. Lightningstrike looked at Mousetalon. "They're . . . sort of . . . yours," Mousetalon finished. (OOC: LOL love how badl;y she put it into words) Lightningstrike's eyes widened. "Then don't leave!" He meowed. (XD) "I'd like my kits to be welcome wherever they are," Mousetalon hissed, "And obviously the only ones who would welcome them are you and Berrystep. Heck, with the way things look if I stay Firefang and Darkdapple might kill me!" (LOL) Category:ThunderClan